


Лесное золото

by fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020, PriestSat



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26182414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020/pseuds/fandom_Mystic_and_Horror_2020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PriestSat/pseuds/PriestSat
Summary: Название: Лесное золотоАвтор: fandom Mystic & Horror 2020Бета: fandom Mystic & Horror 2020Канон: ориджиналРазмер: миди, 4468 словПейринг/Персонажи: оригинальныеКатегория: дженЖанр: драма, повседневность, мистикаРейтинг: RКраткое содержание: бабушка Данила рассказывала, что в лесу рядом с ее селом, было место, где загадывали желание и оплачивали его золотом. Данил решил поправить свои дела, забрав это золотоПредупреждение: нецензурная лексика; смерть персонажей; упоминание поедания человека НЁХом; расчлененка свиньиДля голосования: #. fandom Mystic & Horror 2020 — "Лесное золото"
Relationships: Original Character(s)/Original Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Лесное золото

Глава 1  
Дорога была совсем раздолбанной, размытой весенними дождями, с глубокими ямами. Машина вот уже в который раз попала колесом в одну из них. Данил выругался, но не остановился.

Он миновал ржавую табличку с названием села: «Калинівка», машину едва не повело на лужах. Миновал полуразвалившиеся дома с выбитыми окнами, проваленными крышами, сгнившими заборами.

Данил не хотел по темноте бродить по лесу. Поэтому рассчитал время так, чтобы попасть к тайнику примерно в полдень.

Он миновал заброшенное село, от которого у него пошли мурашки по спине. Данил включил радио, чтобы хоть как-то развеять мрачное настроение, но ничего не услышал. В эфире висела полная тишина, даже белого шума не было. Данилу стало душно, он приоткрыл окно. В салон ворвался холодный воздух с запахом сырости, но не дождевой, а могильной.

Почему-то Данил вспомнил похороны бабушки. Был точно такой же весенний день, точно так же дул холодный ветер. Нестерпимо пахло сыростью и землей. Бабушка Аня и при жизни была худенькой, а после смерти словно уменьшилась вдвое. Тогда Данил смотрел на гроб и думал, что там лежит плохо сделанная кукла, наряженная в новое платье. Его попытались заставить поцеловать бабушку в лоб, перетянутый черной лентой с золотыми буквами, но Данил — ему тогда было четырнадцать лет, — отшатнулся и едва не сбил кого-то с ног. За это отец обозвал его «бабой», а мама горько расплакалась.

Данил передернул плечами, отгоняя непрошенные воспоминания, нашарил телефон на пассажирском сиденье, включил плеер. Грянула песня про «ладу седан», Данил почти сразу ее выключил. Ему показалось, что музыка может кого-то разбудить, потревожить, а сейчас надо быть тихим и незаметным.

«Летом поехал бы на велосипеде, а то мотор шумит. Хотя если там, в лесу, что-то есть, то на велосипеде много не увезешь».

Машина с трудом двигалась по едва заметной дороге, углубляясь в лес. Уродливые деревья с черной, мокрой корой, ободранный кем-то кустарник, пожухлые пучки травы. Данил внимательно всматривался в прогалины между деревьями, отыскивая дом.

Бабушка Аня когда-то рассказала ему историю. Данилу было лет тринадцать, он не очень-то и хотел слушать старушку. Она почти не выходила из своего угла в трехкомнатной квартире, ела очень мало, а в комнате всегда горели тоненькие желтые свечи перед иконами. Отец Данила, зять бабушки Ани, хоть и с недовольством, но прибил к стене две полки для икон.

Маме Данила постоянно было не по себе, что старушка сидит в комнате одна, поэтому она или заставляла Данила развлекать бабушку, или подкупала его сладостями, а то и деньгами. Подростку было неинтересно в обществе старухи, но он терпеливо высиживал полчаса и уходил.

Теперь-то Данил понимал, каким бесчувственным уродом был в те дни. Но ничего нельзя было исправить. Бабушка умерла. Через год умер отец, совершенно по-глупому: на рыбалке упал в воду и, будучи изрядно пьяным, камнем пошел на дно.

Данил закрыл окно — запах сырости давил на нервы. Сейчас он вспомнил, как невыносимо несло от тела отца тиной и водорослями. Данил ездил с отцом на рыбалку, но предпочел валяться в палатке, в то время, как отец, шатаясь, отправился с удочками к озеру. Он успел принять на грудь, быстро захмелел и, обругав сына «сопляком» и опять «бабой», ушел. Данил не сразу понял, что случилось. Из палатки ему были видны удочки и скамейка. Отец куда-то делся, но Данил не беспокоился. Может, отлить отошел? Он заволновался через час, начал искать отца, долго звал его, бегая туда-сюда по берегу. Потом заметил в воде кепку, но сам не нырнул, побоялся. Побежал к другим рыбакам, которые сидели у костра, жарили рыбу и пили пиво с водкой. Они сначала посмеялись над перепуганным подростком, но один из них все же разделся и прыгнул в озеро. Нашел труп, оставил его наполовину в воде и помчался с дикими криками к друзьям. Те и вызвали полицию.

Данил тогда стоял и смотрел на отца, ничего не делал. Ему не было грустно или страшно. Как и с бабушкой, Данилу казалось, что перед ним — просто кукла в полный рост. Он присел на корточки и снял с шеи отца траву. Тогда-то Данил и почувствовал запах тины и водорослей. Мерзкий, отвратительный запах.

Дорога вообще исчезла, машина остановилась, въехав в кусты. Данилу пришлось выйти и продолжить путь пешком. Он прихватил рюкзак, фонарик, лопату и телефон.

— Ну надо же, — сказал Данил, увидев пусть и низкий, но сигнал.

Он пошел дальше, особо не надеясь на успех. Более того, теперь Данил думал, как оправдаться перед женой.

Света сначала со смехом, потом со злостью восприняла рассказ Данила о кладе, закопанном в лесу. Данил настоял на поездке, но Света отказалась его сопровождать.

Бабушка Аня упоминала дерево, разбитое молнией, валун, покрытый кривыми линиями. Данил вертел головой, отыскивая дерево и камень. Ноги то проваливались в грязь, то натыкались на твердую почву. К ботинкам прилипла земля и глина, Данил изредка останавливался, чтобы их счистить, используя сломанную ветку.

Огромное дерево, расщепленное ровно пополам. Данил остановился, едва не налетев на него.

— Та-ак, — протянул он, оглядываясь. — А вот и булыжник.

«Булыжник» оказался здоровенным шершавым камнем, испещренным тонкими белесыми линиями. Будто на нем точил когти котяра ростом с Данила.

Данил зашел за дерево и увидел маленький домик с полностью провалившейся крышей. Глиняные стены, покрытые облупившейся побелкой. Два чернеющих окна и деревянная дверь посередине. Данил толкнул ее, дверь рухнула внутрь домика.

Пол тоже провалился, Данил чуть не упал в подвал, остановившись на самом краю.

— Надо было... — сказал он и умолк.

Здесь все звуки исчезли, уши заложило от тишины. Данил включил фонарик и посветил в подвал.

Там было полно всякой дряни: куски досок, кирпичей, поблескивали стекла, высились горы какой-то гнили. Данил присмотрелся и увидел лестницу. Он обошел дом и влез в него через окно, чтобы попасть к лестнице.

Она была скрипучей, шаткой, но ступени выдержали Данила.

Кашляя от вони, Данил с помощью лопаты начал рыться в мусоре. Ему попадались собачьи скелеты разного размера. Скорее всего, несчастные животные не смогли выбраться из подвала и сдохли от голода. Хотя... Была почти целая лестница.

Данил посмотрел на нее, и ему померещилось, что за широкими ступенями что-то колышется. Как черный туман.

Он продолжил раскопки с удвоенным рвением, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, что скелеты собак были разорванными.

Треба кинути золоту річ, кільце або ще щось. Головне, щоб було справжнє золото. Кинути у вікно і вголос промовити бажання. Одне бажання. І піти геть не обертаючись. Якщо повернешся, то вона тебе наздогонить і з’їсть.

(Нужно бросить золотую вещь, кольцо или еще что-нибудь. Главное, чтобы это было настоящее золото. Бросить в окно и вслух произнести желание. Одно желание. И пойти прочь не оборачиваясь. Если повернешься, то она тебя догонит и съест).

На этом месте бабушкиного рассказа Данил вздрогнул. Он отчетливо помнил этот момент — никогда до и после ему не было так страшно. Тогда Данил посмеялся над собой и над ужасом в голосе бабушки. Но страх еще некоторое время донимал его, по ночам снились кошмары, в которых неизвестная сущность гналась за Данилом.

Именно сейчас эти воспоминания некстати посетили Данила. Он поежился, усердно работая лопатой. В дальнем углу лопата наткнулась на что-то. Данил немного разгреб грязь и с замиранием сердца увидел тусклый блеск.

В углу лежала груда золотых украшений. Данил открыл рюкзак, достал пакеты и принялся складывать туда находку. Пот заливал глаза, пропитал футболку, рубашку и свитер. Данил не привык работать руками, поэтому сильно устал. Но, глянув на часы, продолжил собирать кольца, цепочки, браслеты, кулоны, покрытые грязью и слизью, похожей на слизь улиток.

Все пакеты не помещались в рюкзак. Данил с тоской посмотрел на остатки сокровищ, зная, что больше сюда не вернется.

Он закинул рюкзак за спину, взял по два пакета в руки, оставив лопату. По лестнице поднимался целую вечность, ежесекундно ожидая, что ступени проломятся, и он рухнет в подвал. Прямо в черный туман. Теперь Данил отчетливо его видел. Крупные хлопья медленно колыхались под лестницей.

«Это от усталости мерещится», — повторял Данил как мантру.

Наконец он выбрался наружу. Предстоял долгий путь к машине. Данил не запомнил, как до нее дошел, у него ломило все тело от тяжести рюкзака и пакетов, колени подгибались, а руки тряслись.

Он зашвырнул груз в багажник, достал бутылку с водой, жадно напился. Снял куртку, бросил к рюкзаку, переобулся в кроссовки, сложив ботинки в очередной пакет. Морщась от боли в мышцах, Данил сел за руль.

И посмотрел вперед.

Он не мог видеть дом, дерево и валун, от машины они находились в получасе ходьбы. Но Данил четко увидел развалины, из которых поднимался черный туман.

— Блядь, — громко произнес Данил, заводя мотор. Сначала он ехал задом, потом развернулся. Данил рисковал врезаться в деревья, кусты, попасть в выбоину и застрять здесь навсегда. Но ему удалось выбраться к заброшенному селу, проехать через него и попасть на трассу.  
***

Данил не сразу поехал домой. Сначала он свернул к первому попавшемуся супермаркету, на последние деньги набрал деликатесов.

— И? — Света встретила мужа в прихожей. Очевидно, торчала у окна, высматривая серый «Ланос». Данил молча поставил на пол покупки. — Совсем охренел? А что потом жрать будем? Чем за квартиру платить? Хорошо, что хоть детей нет.

Данил принес с лестничной площадки один из пакетов с золотом, прошел в ванную, включил воду и вывалил находки.

— Это что? — прошептала Света, протискиваясь в ванную. — Это... Золото?

— Бабушка-то правду сказала, — ответил Данил. — В багажнике еще есть. Я не все забрал, вот если бы ты поехала, то помогла бы.

Света погрузила пальцы в украшения, шевеля губами. Она выудила кольцо с бриллиантом, примерила. Спросила с жадным выражением лица:

— Я возьму?

Данил помахал рукой:

— Бери. Только если в налоговую поедем, то сними, не забудь. И перед подругами не хвастайся, а то разболтают на весь район. Типа, прогорели, а брюлики не продали.

Света помрачнела, сняла кольцо и бросила в воду.

— Не люблю с тобой соглашаться, но ты прав. — Она с сожалением посмотрела на украшения и вышла из ванной. — Так помочь донести остальное или как?

Они до конца дня и большую часть ночи мыли и сушили золото. Света расстелила в гостиной простыни и пододеяльники, на них и разложили украшения, предварительно рассортировав.

— Как думаешь, антиквариат есть? — Света повертела в пальцах широкий браслет, усыпанный мелкими рубинами.

— Не знаю. — Данил выкладывал цепочки. — Мы не можем обратиться к официальным оценщикам. Это клад, а кладом нужно делиться с государством.

— Тогда... Давай поделимся.

— И получим всего двадцать пять процентов. Я узнавал.

— Мало, что ли.

— Руслан посоветовал скупщика, тот заодно оценит. Друг плохого не подскажет.

— Руслан — пиздобол, а не друг. И что потом ты скажешь насчет денег? — прищурилась Света, примеряя браслет. — Мы же банкроты. Фирму закрыли, кредиты не выплачены, долги растут. И вдруг у нас деньги.

— Ну... — задумался Данил. — А почему ты раньше об этом молчала? Отговорила бы.

— Ты точно идиот. В голову такое не приходило? И я тебя отговаривала, забыл? — огрызнулась Света. — Давай возьмем вот эти кольца, они вроде поновее будут. Сдадим, чуток заплатим по долгам. Всегда можно сказать, что от бабушки осталось или еще типа того. Вот еще эти цепочки.

Они отложили с десяток вещиц. Остальное Данил сложил в пластиковые судки, которые купил в том же супермаркете.

Супруги поужинали, отметив находку вином, и легли спать.  
***

Якщо повернешся, то вона тебе наздогонить і з’їсть.

Данил проснулся от отчетливого ощущения, что на его груди кто-то сидит. Он открыл глаза, комнату заливали яркие солнечные лучи. Светы рядом не было. Данил хотел провести рукой по груди, но не смог пошевелиться. Более того, он не мог толком дышать, все тело было парализовано.

Тишина разрывала уши. Данил изо всех сил старался встать, или, хотя бы, повернуться.

— Просыпайся, соня! — весело сказала Света, входя в комнату.

Наваждение исчезло. Данил выдохнул, закашлялся.

В ванной он посмотрел на себя в зеркало и увидел темные отпечатки прямо посередине груди. Будто его ударили двумя кулаками сразу.

«Что же это такое? — недоумевал Данил. — Откуда? Я вчера не падал». Но после душа отметины исчезли.

— Так, иди сдавай золото, — велел Данил, выходя из ванной. — Возьми чек, не забудь.

— А ты куда? — спросила Света, усевшись перед зеркалом.

— К скупщику. Отвезу ему кольца.

— Смотри, чтобы не ограбили. А то еще домой заявятся.

— Да, спасибо за паранойю.

Данил взял судок с кольцами, положил в сумку.  
***

Данил поехал в соседний район.

«А в самом деле могут ограбить, — в голове ворочались тяжелые мысли. — Как увидит столько золота. Пошлет за мной кого-то следить, потом бомбанут квартиру. Надо остальное спрятать. А если пытать начнут? Не скажу Свете о тайнике, она быстро расколется».

Данил постучал в дверь квартиры в «сталинке», ему открыл пожилой мужчина.

— Я от Руслана, — сказал Данил. Мужчина смерил его взглядом и пригласил войти.

В просторной квартире было полно мебели, дорогой и громоздкой. На полках стояли иконы в позолоченных окладах, фарфоровые и мраморные статуэтки. Мужчина провел Данила во вторую комнату, усадил за стол.

— Показывай.

Данил достал кольца. Мужчина долго пересыпал их из руки в руку, подносил то одно, то другое к глазам, хмыкал.

— Где взял? — спросил он, равнодушно глядя на Данила.

— Наследство от бабушки, — солгал тот.

— Документы есть?

— Нет. Откуда у нее документы, простая бабка из простого села. Годами собирала, и ее предки собирали. На черный день.

— Ясно, врешь и не краснеешь. Оставишь у меня, я оценю, деньги получишь частями. — Мужчина поднялся, Данил тоже. — Через неделю тебе позвонят.

— Так дела не делаются, — ответил Данил, пряча судок в сумку. — Я тебя в первый раз вижу. Откуда мне знать...

— Откуда мне знать, кто ты, — перебил мужчина. — Мы даже не познакомились. Кольца разных лет, некоторые еще девятнадцатого века, если не восемнадцатого. Антиквариат. Так что ты не выебывайся, поставь судок на стол. Я сказал, что позвоню через неделю, значит, позвоню.

Он вытолкал Данила из квартиры.

Чувствуя себя обманутым, Данил позвонил другу.

— Руслан, слушай, тут такое, — начал он, — мутный этот тип, которого ты насоветовал. Забрал товар, денег не дал.

— Не ссы, Дося тебя не обманет. Он всегда так делает, оставляет товар, потом деньги выплачивает. Конечно, сумма будет сниженной, но где ты оптом сдашь золото? Да еще без документов. За сокрытие клада по голове не погладят.

Пришлось Данилу ехать домой ни с чем.

Довольная Света вернулась ближе к вечеру.

— Заплатила долг по одному кредиту. — Она бросила на стол пачку денег и чеки. — За квартиру заплатила. И еще осталось много баблосиков. Сейчас ужин приготовлю. А ты как съездил? Сколько заплатили?

— Через неделю деньги начнут частями выдавать. Это надежный человек, известный, — Данил заливался соловьем, — у меня все на мази, не волнуйся. Его все знают среди скупщиков, не кинет на деньги.

— Ладно, — с сомнением ответила Света. — Ты куда остальное дел?

— Никуда.

— Идиот, — с удовольствием произнесла Света. — Ждешь, что в гости заедут? Заберут все, а нас убьют. Разве не видел в новостях, как предпринимателей грабят? Пытают как в девяностые.

— Да перестань!

— Страшно? Мне тоже. Так что давай, надо придумать, куда все деть.

Супруги жили в квартире Светы, которую им подарили ее родители. Во дворе был гараж, но его использовали как склад. Данил держал «Ланос» на стоянке.

Он подъехал к гаражу и перенес туда остальные сокровища, спрятал под ворохом старой одежды, набросал сверху пустые канистры.

Резкий порыв холодного ветра с запахом земли и тины заставил Данила подскочить. Он запер гараж и отогнал «Ланос» на стоянку.

Запах земли преследовал Данила до вечера, а ночью мужчина проснулся от странных звуков.

Будто кто-то скреб когтями по камню.

Данил включил фонарик на телефоне и осветил комнату.

То ли блики от фар проезжающих машин, то ли сонливость... Но Данил увидел, как от кровати откатываются клубы черного тумана, исчезая в углах.

Данил перекрестился, кое-как вспомнил «Отче наш».  
Глава 2

Данила преследовали два страха: он боялся, что скупщик его надул. А по ночам кто-то скреб камень или давил на грудь Данилу.

— Тебе снятся кошмары? — спросила Света. Она, как и Данил, выглядела не очень хорошо, но прятала усталость за косметикой.

— Да.

— Мне тоже. Черный туман. И какая-то дрянь с когтями.

Данил молча кивнул.

— Как думаешь, это связано с золотом? — продолжила Света. — Может, давай отвезем все обратно?

— А что ты будешь делать? — вскинулся Данил. — Нам осталось только квартиру продать и в бомжи записаться! В центре занятости ничего толкового не предлагают, от твоих родителей помощи нет, им бы самим выжить. И моя мама на пенсию не икру ест, а макароны. Ты вон в уборщицы подалась, зачем два диплома получала, непонятно.

— Ну хватит, — примирительно пробормотала Света. Данилу очень хотелось поскандалить, но он угрюмо уткнулся в телефон.  
***

Через пять дней после того, как Данил привез золото, ему позвонил Руслан и попросил приехать к ломбарду.

— Ты новости смотришь? — спросил он, садясь в машину к Данилу. — Досю убили.

— Ты о чем? — с глупой улыбкой ответил Данил.

«Золото. Его ограбили и унесли мое золото».

— О том. Кому ты спизданул про Досю? — грозно продолжил Руслан. — Я тебя в полицию сдам. Скажу, что ты его обчистил.

— Я не убийца, — похолодел от страха Данил. — Ты что, Русик? Ты меня сколько лет знаешь?

— Скажи, ты его ограбил и убил? — спросил Руслан. — Посмотри на меня и отвечай!

— Я никого не грабил и не убивал. Ну как тебе доказать? Русик, мы же с детства знакомы, во дворе играли, в школе за одной партой сидели.

— И что? — хмыкнул Руслан. — Когда столько бабла вырисовывается на горизонте, то дружба идет нахуй.

— Ну куда я золото дену? Целую коробку? Продам? Светка сдала немного колец и цепочек. Но остальное! — оправдывался Данил. — У меня еще пять коробок. Ты же никому не скажешь?

— Досе голову оторвали, — сказал Руслан. — Я не видел, его соседи рассказывали. Кровища по стенам, все внутренности вырвали. Прямо фильм ужасов, а не квартира. И, говорят, что тело было обгрызенным.

— Русик, — зачем-то прошептал Данил, — да ты что... Я даже жену не бью, и в школе не дрался. Ты же меня знаешь. Я ссыкун.

Руслан молча вышел из машины.  
***

— Что случилось? — испугалась Света, увидев бледного Данила, сидящего на кухне. Он нервно курил, пальцы тряслись.

— Убили скупщика, — глухим голосом ответил Данил. — Хорошо, что на меня следаки не вышли. Блядь, Света, мне Руслан такое рассказал. Скупщика на куски порвали. Его погрызли.

— Отвези золото назад, — твердо произнесла Света. — Давай, прямо сейчас. Я тебе помогу.

— Ебанулась? — Данил затушил окурок в пепельнице. — Столько денег на ветер?

— Нахер эти деньги! — закричала Света. — Смотри, с того дня, как ты вернулся, по ночам черти что творится! Скрежет, вонь, кто-то на мне сидит!

Супруги замолчали.

— Со мной то же самое происходит, — сказал Данил. — Сдадим золото государству. Скажу, что нашел случайно. Нет, что бабушка рассказала про клад, а я поехал и нашел. Пусть будет двадцать пять процентов, зато избавимся от проблемы.

— А я что говорила? — ответила Света. — С утра поедем в полицию. Только не говори там, что кольца скупщику отдал.

— Я что, идиот? — окрысился Данил.

Поужинав без всякого аппетита, Данил и Света легли спать. Не сговариваясь, оставили свет включенным во всей квартире.  
***

Я попросила захисту для всіх своїх дітей і онуків. Просила захищати від усього в цьому світі, навіть від страховиська у лісі. Віддала старовинну прикрасу на руку, їй більше ста років.

(Я попросила защиты для всех своих детей и внуков. Просила защищать от всего в єтом мире, даже от чудовища в лесу. Отдала старинное украшение на руку, ему больше ста лет).

Голос бабушки Ани ясно прозвучал в ушах Данила.

— Проснись, — Света тормошила мужа, — кто-то стучит. Иди посмотри.

Данил сунул ноги в тапки, подошел к двери, посмотрел в глазок.

— Руслан? — удивленно спросил он, открывая дверь. Руслан, за спиной которого маячили двое мужчин, толкнул Данила в грудь, вошел в квартиру.

— Это что все значит? — Данил загородил ему дорогу, благо дело, размеры прихожей в хрущевке позволяли ему это сделать. Он надеялся, что Света догадается позвонить в полицию.

Руслан неумело, но сильно ударил его в живот. Данил согнулся пополам, уже во весь голос зовя жену. Света выглянула из спальни, охнула и закрыла дверь на задвижку. Руслан никак не мог пройти мимо Данила, схватил его за руки, оттащил назад, толкнул на пол. И кинулся к Свете. Плечом выбил тонкую дверь, ударил по руке Свету, заставив ее выронить телефон.

Вскоре супруги оказались на полу гостиной, связанные бечевкой. Руслан опустил жалюзи, задернул шторы.

— Где золото? — спросил он, присаживаясь на корточки возле Данила. Света плакала, с ужасом глядя то на Руслана, то на его спутников. Шелковая пижама порвалась во время короткой борьбы, когда Света почти вырвалась из рук Руслана.

— Даня, давай, не придуривайся, — сказал Руслан. — Тебе хочется жить? Невредимым, надеюсь. И твоей жене тоже хочется жить. Так что говори, где золото. Мы его возьмем и уедем. Я тебе даже денег дам немного. За то, что привез. По чесноку поступим, все равно ты украл золото, оно тебе не принадлежит. Клад принадлежит государству. Так что вроде и никому.

Данил отмалчивался.

Руслан выпрямился и пнул Данила ногой. Войдя во вкус, он принялся избивать бывшего друга. Света зарыдала и тоже получила от Руслана.

— В гараже, — раздался голос. Руслан перестал бить Данила.

— Вот так бы сразу, — обрадовался он. — Где ключи от гаража?

— В куртке, — ответила Света, шмыгая носом. — В прихожей коричневая куртка.

Руслан разрезал веревки на ней и Даниле, взял ключи.

— Не звони в полицию, — сказал он. — Или я скажу, что это ты убил Досю.

После ухода Руслана и его спутников, Света подытожила:

— Вот и избавились от золота. Хорошо, что ты не стал геройствовать.

— Это не я сказал, — простонал Данил, держась за живот. — Как болит, не могу дышать.

Вопреки его возражениям Света позвонила в скорую.

— На мужа кто-то напал, он выходил курить во двор, — солгала она.  
***

Данил провалялся в больнице полторы недели: перелом ребра, сотрясение мозга, ушиб грудной клетки. Его хотели еще оставить долечиваться, но Данил выписался под свою ответственность.

Сначала он поехал к своей маме, которая жила на другом конце города. По договоренности со Светой, Данил не сообщил маме, что попал в больницу. Пожилая женщина созванивалась с невесткой и сыном через день, в гости почти не ходила из-за больной спины. Данил или Света привозили ей продукты раз в неделю, недолго сидели за чашкой чая.

Поэтому Валентина Михайловна и не подозревала о случившемся.

— Добрый день, — сказала она, впуская сына в квартиру, — ты какой-то бледный, и похудел. Совсем плохо питаешься?

— Ты помнишь рассказ бабушки Ани о золоте в лесу? — Данил не стал соблюдать привычный ритуал: снять обувь и верхнюю одежду, помыть руки, сесть за стол. Валентина Михайловна нахмурилась:

— Мама многое выдумывала, — ответила она. — Все-таки ей было под восемьдесят. Много и тяжело работала, болела. А потом, это у нее старческое было, совсем умом тронулась, царство ей небесное.

— Бабушка Аня говорила тебе о золоте в лесу? — повторил Данил. У него еще кружилась голова и немного подташнивало. Болела грудь в месте удара. — Насчет желаний? Брось украшение в окно дома и загадай желание, уходи, только не оглядывайся.

— К чему тебе эта сказка? — неприятно удивилась Валентина Михайловна. — Мало ли что старуха говорила? Или ты... Ты ей поверил.

— Я нашел золото, — признался Данил, и его словно прорвало: — Забрал почти все, привез домой, отмыл, высушил. Кольца отдал скупщику. А потом его ограбили и убили. Руслан, ты помнишь Руслана? Мы во дворе играли в детстве. Он ограбил меня. Полторы недели назад.

— Ограбил? — повторила Валентина Михайловна. — Как это?

— Унес все золото, которое я привез из лесу.

— Мама говорила, что в лесу живет злой дух. Он исполнял желания — якобы исполнял, — в обмен на золото. Много лет туда ездили люди, чтобы загадать желание. Бросали золото в старый дом. Я думала, что это выдумки. Сама никогда туда не ходила, да и село исчезло. Почему я и забрала маму к нам.

— Злой дух, — покачал головой Данил. — И как я сразу не догадался.

— Сходи-ка ты в церковь, — ответила Валентина Михайловна. — Покайся в грехах.

— Мама, перестань, ты сама никогда в церковь не ходила, — резко сказал Данил. — Не верю я в духов!  
***

Руслана убили через две недели после того, как он ограбил Данила. Ему тоже оторвали голову, не пожалели жену и ребенка. Его приятели, которые приходили допрашивать Данила, тоже были зверски убиты вместе со своими семьями. На всех телах остались отпечатки больших зубов, не хватало целых кусков.

Данила вызвали на допрос по поводу смерти Руслана, все-таки они часто общались. Он высказал предположение, что Руслан мог заниматься чем-то незаконным, потому его и убили.

— Антиквариат, — сказал Данил, стараясь скрыть волнение. — Кажется, Руслан упоминал, что ему иногда приносят старинные украшения. Как их там… Черные археологи.

— В квартире и на работе убитого не обнаружили антикварных вещей, — ответил следователь. — Точнее, не обнаружили украшений.

— Квартиру взломали? — спросил Данил. — А почему соседи не вызвали полицию?

— Убийца заранее подобрал ключи, двери остались целыми.  
***

Света пригласила священника, чтобы очистить квартиру, сама начала носить крестик. Данил тоже отыскал свой крестик, давно позабытый в шкафу.

Супруги не обсуждали ни золото, ни ночные кошмары, ни ограбление. Спустя месяц после того как Данил привез клад, Света попросила мужа съехать и подала на развод.

Данил поселился у своей матери и устроился охранником в супермаркет. Он тосковал по Свете и часто просматривал ее профиль в социальных сетях. Хоть и злился на нее, обзывал «сукой» и «шкурой».

Света с прекрасным макияжем и прической, в новом платье, устроила фотосессию со своими подругами. Данил увеличил снимки для лучшего просмотра, как одна деталь заставила его вздрогнуть.

Золотой браслет с рубинами.

Он не помнил, клал украшение в судок к остальным браслетам, или нет. Данил немедленно позвонил Свете. Она не сразу, но ответила:

— Быстрее, Даня, я занята.

— Выбрось браслет.

— Да с чего бы? Отвали, надоел. Не звони мне, а то заблокирую номер.

Она выключила телефон. Данил написал ей сообщения в фейсбуке и вконтакте, отослал смс-ки.

Ноль реакции.

После работы Данил отправился к Свете, периодически проверяя телефон.

Света не поменяла замки и не потребовала отдать ключи. Впрочем, Данил, обидевшись на нее, ни разу после расставания не появлялся в квартире. Сейчас наличие ключей было ему только на руку.

Он открыл дверь и еще у порога ощутил насыщенный запах сырой земли.

— Света? — несмело спросил Данил. — Ты дома?

Она точно была дома: Данил снизу увидел включенную лампу на кухне.

— Света? — Он вошел в прихожую. Запах становился сильнее, в спальне буквально сбивал с ног. Нечем было дышать, Данил хватал густой воздух ртом.

В спальне, освещенной торшером, он увидел черный туман, клубящийся над чем-то бело-красным. Данил остолбенел, продолжая пытаться дышать. Воняло не только землей.

Когда-то его привезли на зимние каникулы в село, к бабушке Ане. Данилу тогда было семь лет, он в восторге бегал по заснеженному двору, катая комья снега и сбивая сосульки с крыши сарая. По соседству раздался странный звук, будто кто-то завизжал изо всех сил. Снедаемый любопытством Данил перелез через невысокий заборчик и подбежал к соседям. Те стояли над чем-то. Данил протолкнулся между взрослыми и увидел свинью, лежащую на земле.

Бабушка Аня не держала домашних животных, у нее не было сил за ними ухаживать. Но Данил прошлым летом видел свиней и коров, когда заходил в гости к одному из сельских пацанов.

Свинья была большой, Данилу показалось, что она величиной с машину. Ее поливали огнем из какого-то устройства и усердно скребли ножами, счищая щетину.

— А ти що тут робиш? (А ты что тут делаешь?) — спросила соседка. — Йди додому, нічого тобі тут дивитися (Нечего тебе тут смотреть).

Данил отошел, но недалеко. Он спрятался за дровами под навесом и смотрел во все глаза. Наконец горелку выключили, свинью несколько раз облили кипятком и снова почистили. Потом хозяин взял другой нож и сделал разрезы, умело вскрывая грудную клетку. Вытащил сердце, вычерпал кровь в подставленную хозяйкой кастрюлю. Отрезал кусок грудины, отдал хозяйке. Затем вскрыл живот.

Данил забыл, что его прогнали, и опять подошел. В нос ударил новый запах. Из живота свиньи в таз вывалили внутренности. Кто-то схватил Данила за руку и потащил к бабушке Ане.

Вот именно этот запах и ощутил Данил, стоя в дверях спальни. Запах свежих внутренностей.

Туман повернулся к Данилу — да, именно, повернулся. В черных клубах медленно показалась сгорбленная фигура с изломанными линиями. Угловатые, длинные руки с заостренными когтями, сухие костлявые ноги, впалый живот, выступающие ребра. И лицо скелета с живыми глазами.

Чудовище двинулось к Данилу, облизывая руки, по которым стекала кровь. На запястье левой руки поблескивал золотой браслет с рубинами.

Данил застыл на месте. Он мог только смотреть, как к нему приближается чудовище, источая удушливый запах внутренностей, крови и земли. Оно прошло сквозь Данила и исчезло в прихожей.

Посреди спальни лежало разорванное тело Светы, а рядом — лопата, которую Данил оставил в подвале с золотом.


End file.
